


I crave you

by Kuko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuko/pseuds/Kuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is known as the senior with good-looks but isn’t quite aware he’s a ladies man, then you have Aomine, the popular pervert who fancies girls with a huge rack and cute face. When one sparks a heated argument about popularity and what people see in the other, something unexpected happens which leaves one wondering how the hell it ended up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I crave you

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than expected.

Daiki ran his fingers through his hair, infuriated that the blue haired boy was coming to par with his popularity rank, and he had no idea what _anyone_ would have saw in such a dull, mind-numbing, and quiet person like him.

The only time they ever engaged in conversation was when Daiki was strolling in the hallway, looking at the latest well-rounded models on his phone after school, and then he bumped into Kuroko carrying a stack of papers. He apologized and Kuroko replied with he should be the one apologizing to him.

Today, he was going to settle this problem. Why was he so livid about this? He couldn’t answer that himself, maybe it would be because the amount of women surrounding him would decline. He rested his hand on his forehead, forcing out a frustrated sigh, before tapping his eraser on his wooden desk. There was only ten more minutes until class was over – and lunch started. The perfect opportunity to strike him, to let him know where he stood in this.

As soon as the bell rang, sounding to his ear like an alarm, he hopped from his desk earning a few strange glares from his classmates. He wasted no time slamming the door open, stepping out with heavy footsteps, and spotting the boy in a crowd in the hallway.

“Kuroko,” He started his sentence, directing his fingers behind him, “We need to talk.” Not even questioning why Daiki wanted to speak to him, he obeyed him with a nod, and then continued to follow him into the biology lab—where the other had to double check if anyone was checking or not.

He had a plan—he didn't even care if it was a good one at this point. He was going to corner him in this exact room, make him spill the beans as to why he was doing what he was doing, and then make him cut the crap.

Shutting the door behind him, Daiki got straight to the point. He looked down at the shorter before speaking in a blunt tone, “What’s your deal, damnit?” Kuroko blinked, clueless, tilting his head a little, strands of the hue of blue hair following to cover a bit of his left eye.

“What?” He asks, his voice sounded so monotone like, and it pissed Daiki off even more. His fists clasped by his sides and he gritted his teeth at him, attempting to calm himself down. How could he just ask like he didn’t know what he was doing? There could be no way he was that ignorant to the fact that the girls started to become more interested in him by the hour—no, by the second.

“Daiki?” His voice sounded so guiltless, pure, and calm. That was the last straw, he gripped onto Kuroko’s shoulder and shoved him against the cold wall. If he wasn’t going to spit out his reasoning, he was going to force it out of him.

Taking a closer look at Kuroko, he was rather adorable, and attractive to say the least. It made Daiki’s heart shake a little, he thought he was way too charming to be a boy, cuter than most of the girls he hung with too.

He just wants to touch him—hold him—but he’s not a girl and definitely not one with a big rack. He doesn’t comprehend what’s going on, he feels like his brain just crashed on him all together, and he feels his face heat up.

 

Kuroko stays there, observing him, almost as if he knew what was going on. With Daiki’s doubt of the boy anyways—it’d be no shock—no, it’d be more than no shock that he knew what he was doing, trying to steal his spot. Daiki’s focus went to his lips, they looked too kissable, and he wondered what his lips would feel like pressing against them. Before he realized what’s going on, he finds his body acting on its own accord, his face dipping down to the others.

The thing that gets him the most is it doesn’t even seem like Kuroko attempted to move, it’s clear enough he can see his lips about to attack his, yet he stays stiff in the same place, almost as if he wanted it.

What was he doing here anyways? This whole thing seemed stupid to him, but he was always the one to act before he could think about the severe consequences the actions could bring to him.

He allowed his thumb and index finger to tilt his head upward, lips landing on his, delicately—not the way he preferred his kisses, but it was good enough. It ignited a new feeling within him, he felt something light jolt in his body, as if it wasn’t bizarre enough he found him attractive enough to kiss.

Then he feels like a sex-deprived beast takes over his body and causes him to go in for another few pecks, which escalate to even more. Both of their mouths are wide open, gasps, pants, and other erratic breathing sounds spilling from them. Worn out because their tongues were causing friction together, because their pants were too close to each other for comfort, and most of all, because Daiki felt a boner forming.

Kuroko’s expression is no longer the plain expression, but it looks compliant, his cheeks became a bright shade of pink. He looked so inviting, the way his arms were splayed out against the wall, how his mouth opening and attempting to close because his breathing prevented him from doing so. Not to mention the thought of him looking so untouched—just the way he liked his women—pure and inexperienced so he could take the lead.

But in all honesty, it would be a lie if Daiki told you he got it on with the many girls he had dated. A steamy make out session, touching around the body, was nothing new to him, but beyond that point, he was as clueless as anyone else was. The closest he ever got to third base was groping a girls breasts in which she became too humiliated to let his manly hands roam about.

Of all people, he would end up doing this type of thing with someone he considered his “arch enemy.”

“Let me touch you.” Daiki demanded, straightforward, and it kind of stunned Kuroko at first. As Daiki was about to turn around and tell him he was just kidding, Kuroko clutches onto his wrist and brings his hand to his chest.

_Was that a ticket to let him have his way with him? Was the older really going to just let him touch him like that, let him do whatever he pleases? He wondered if he was always so obedient with other people too. Daiki’s nostrils flared, just thinking about, he was really nervous._

“Shit.” He curses under his breath, his hands start to tremble, what if they were to get caught? Or was that the most thrilling part, risking being caught having sex in front of other people? Daiki really over-analyzed everything in almost every situation he was in, it was _really_ a force of habit for him.

He doesn’t know what to say, he’s never done something like this with a guy, but it was still making him have an aching boner. He swallows roughly, a shaky grunt leaves his lips before his hands finally start to move around his chest, he doesn’t know where to start, and he definitely doesn’t know where to end either.

“Strip.” Daiki commands, moving his hand away, strictness threaded in his voice, and to his surprise Kuroko actually begin to obey him—like he was his master or something. Kuroko’s slender fingers casually remove the blazer to his uniform, tossing it to the floor, before his hands began to work on his tie. He seems to struggle a little, with untying the knot that is, but he ends up undoing it in no time and lightly snatches it from around his collar. Daiki can’t help to respond with heavy breathing, why did this guy have to be so damn cute? The buttons weren’t the worst part, his fingers seemed so elegant doing so, but then it hit him hard when he’s removing his shirt. The way it looks when it’s draping over his shoulders and when the sleeves are half-way down his lower arm. Daiki felt his knees getting weak, just watching him, was so arousing. His placid upper body was truly a sight for him, it looked so untainted, and it was beautifully sculpted too.

Daiki immediately stops him in the tracks of unbuttoning his pants—he might’ve pounced on him if he did—but then again, he wanted to pounce on his anyways, now he was beginning to see what people saw in him. “You don’t have to strip anymore. Show me how you pleasure yourself.” He actually begins to enjoy being in command of him, but gets slightly embarrassed because he probably seemed so indecisive to him.

Kuroko spends no time interrogating him on why he’s doing this, but he doesn’t seem to mind it either. His gentle hand trails down to his buckle, starting to unbuckle it like he was originally going to before he was interrupted by the younger. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, dry from the idea of someone watching him get himself off.

He tugs the waistband of his green polka-dotted boxers, revealing little by little, his erected cock standing straight up in front of Daiki. He’s kind of tense, someone is going to be watching it like it was a live show, thinking about it caused his breaths to become heavy even before his hand got the opportunity to handle his cock.  
  
His fingers smoothed over the head, slowly, just the way he liked it. The routine never changed for him. A quiet moan leaks from his throat, his eyes become half-lidded, and he continues to swipe his tongue across his lips which is a little too tempting for Daiki.  
  
Fingers trickling up and down his cock, it was enough painful for Daiki to watch, before his hand actually wrapped around his cock to begin the real demonstration. He gives himself a few strokes, soft, and steady rubs. His head tilts back, his mouth parts open gradually, his pants get louder, almost too loud.

Kuroko’s teeth meet with his bottom lip, he bit down harshly on it, smothered, messy moans threatening to fly out. His hand starts to move rapidly, squeezing it, adding the right amount of pressure to each pump. His breath starts to hitch—when it does, he opens tilts his head downwards—only to see a hot and bothered Daiki fumbling with his own undergarments, about to pleasure himself. A light grin crept on his face, watching as Daiki too, aggressively gripped and jerked his cock.

Daiki doesn’t even care if someone were to walk in right now—catch them red handed—it feels too amazing for him to stop himself now. His fingernails dug deep into the fabric of his own shirt before dragging it to his lips to bite down on, muffling his grunts and growls that helplessly flowed from him. He can’t believe he’s doing this, neither of them can, but neither is complaining and only heavy breathing and whimpers fill the vacant room.

“Daiki...” Kuroko choked out, breathless, while still bumping at his length. The way he called out his name while pleasing himself like that made Daiki involuntarily grin, he couldn’t help it. The way Kuroko was going at it, so fast and energetic, only brings him closer to reaching his peak. A few more soft wheezes, grumbles, and cries, Kuroko’s hand releases his cock, cum erupting over his head and down the shaft. His heavy eyes shift over to Daiki who is still working his palm around his cock, getting himself off that hard simply because Kuroko had called his name out the way he did, and it caused him to get a bit flustered. He wanted to give him a cocky remark but even if he wanted to, he was too out of breath to merely have a syllable come out. He slides against the wall a bit, lowering himself, he continues to watch Daiki stroke himself. Daiki looks like he’s enjoying himself—more than he should—but he appeared to be focused on Kuroko’s body shape, which was helping him get off.

“Nngh.” Daiki sounded out, eyes closing, body quaking for some time. He gave himself a few more strokes that he thought he deserved to override his orgasm before slumping over a bit, too tired to even process what happened.

It was silent but Kuroko saved the both of them.

“We’re late for next period, Aomine.” He said coolly, acting as if nothing ever happened. What the hell was with this guy anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
